


Fool's Paradise

by 2_out_of_3



Series: Not This (But... Something Like This) [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, mild spoilers up to 1x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_out_of_3/pseuds/2_out_of_3
Summary: He may be used to it, but Dirk Gently is so very tired of being alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd we're back with more feels, this time with Dirk! And let me tell you, writing Dirk and trying to stay in character, while also trying to translate his on-screen dialog, his series of made up terms to describe non-sensical things, and occasional word vomit, into cohesive, understandable, run-on sentences that made heavy use of italics, commas, and semicolons, was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be, lol. 
> 
> Hopefully it reads well and makes some sort of sense! Again, not beta read so please let me know if you find any errors! Also, thanks for all the support you guys gave for the first story in the series! <3 <3

 

> **Fool's Paradise:** _A state of happiness based on a person's not knowing about or denying the existence of potential trouble_

 

 

\---

 

A _friend_. Todd actually called him his _friend_ , and _meant_ it too!

 

Dirk couldn't believe it, which he knows coming from _him_ of all people, sounds a bit silly.

 

'But it was just so terribly, _wonderfully,_ unexpected!' Dirk thought.

 

He always wanted a friend.

 

'Who wouldn't, honestly? Friends are _great_!'

 

Dirk hardly _liked_ being alone. He was _used_ to it, yes, accepted it even; but _like_ it? No, he really, _really_ didn't.

 

He knew he was... different. And not in the non-psychic, hunch-feely thing kind of way.

 

'Although, to be honest, it probably doesn't do anything to help me in the social, people, talky stuff area; which I can't see why not, really. You'd think people would be fascinated but _really_ they just...' Dirk cleared his throat. Well... he supposes he _would_ have, if this wasn't, you know, all in his head.

 

'Right, moving on.'

 

He's not _completely_ clueless, even if it may _seem_ that way sometimes.

 

'Honestly!'

 

He _knows_ what people call him. What they say when they think he's not listening, sometimes especially when they know he is: strange, weird, annoying. Freak.

 

He's heard it all.

 

But fifteen years is a _long_ time to get used to it, and Dirk does. _Really,_ he does! So he keeps smiling, keeps solving cases, keeps helping people.

 

'It still hurts.'

 

_He keeps smiling._

 

So when other-him told past-him...? Present-him? _This_ him that other, _future_ Todd was his, or _will_ be his best friend, Dirk was happy, and excited, and more than anything, _desperately_ wanted it to be true.

 

He may have gotten _a bit_ carried away.

 

'Perhaps entering Todd's domicile _through_ the window might _not_ have given the best first impression. But on the bright side, at least it was memorable; that's supposed to be good, right? Besides, I'm absolute _rubbish_ at introductions, so I suppose it all worked out in the end, yes?'

 

Todd is different too. Maybe not to the _normal_ , everyday person, but he _is_ different. He complained, threatened, and dragged his feet throughout the _entirety_ of Dirk's investigation. But he stayed.

 

_Why?_

 

Why would any ordinary, sane, non-Dirk human  _do_ that? No one else ever did... not once in _fifteen years_ has anyone stayed with him as long as Todd has.

 

No one.

 

He knows Todd is _far_ from perfect. Dirk himself has _oodles_ of issues, they leak  _everywhere,_ and anyone who spends _any_ amount of time with him, would notice that, so _he's_ hardly one to judge. Todd said it best: he's a mess.

 

'Ohh, that rhymed! Wait, no, sorry; off topic.'

  

Maybe he's being selfish, not telling Todd everything.

 

_Hopefully he forgives me._

 

But he can't. He just _can't_ bring himself to do it. Him, Dirk Gently, the non-psychic, self-proclaimed, sort-of-holistic, definitely-a-detective, detective, that follows the universe in to danger, destruction, and sometimes death, can't find the _**words**_ to  _ **say**_  anything. Something that might cost him a friend. His first friend. His  _only_ friend...

 

_Please say he'll forgive me._

 

The truth is, he's lonely. He knows that, he can admit that. He may be  _used_ to it, but Dirk Gently is so very _tired_ of being alone. His hunches have _never_ helped him. _Ever_. So he can't help but be terribly _suspicious_ about all this.

 

And afraid.

 

Afraid that at the end of this case, he'll end up like he always does: alone.

 

Everything is connected. Everything is _always_ connected.. _._

 

_'Except for me.'_

 

 


End file.
